


Trust & Drowning

by hipstasmatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's not as emotionally constipated, Drowning, Everyone's kind of OOC, F/M, Ghosts, I don't do emotional constipation, M/M, Sterek eventually, Stiles is a Medium, There's darkness creeping in, Trust, Trust Issues, stiles sees ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/pseuds/hipstasmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has said it before. Stiles doesn’t trust him and he doesn’t trust Stiles. Derek doesn’t expect to gain his trust so easily or to trust Stiles the way he once trusted Laura.<br/>Stiles has tread water before, holding up Derek as a matter of fact. He knows about drowning. In theory. But he never thought he’d actually end up drowning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here goes nothing.

It was supposed to be another ordinary day, one with the limited amount of supernatural beings (i.e. his friends) and maybe tricking his dad into eating healthy for the third night in a row. Instead he was roped into some kind of pack meeting because Derek had arrived back in Beacon Hills last night after being gone for several months. Stiles, however, didn’t want anything to do with Derek Hale seeing as how the werewolf had left so abruptly without even telling anyone and he hadn’t answered any of Stiles’ phone calls or texts.  
Yet here he was sat in the backseat of Lydia’s car as she’d volunteered to pick up him and Allison who was sitting next to him as Aiden had taken the passenger seat.  
“Why do I have to come along again?” Lydia glared at him through the rearview mirror and Allison sighed.  
“Because you’re part of the pack Stiles. We all need to be there to accept Derek into the pack, welcomingly.” Allison put her hand on Stiles’ knee, squeezing gently before looking back out the window.  
“Not necessarily. Only the majority of the pack actually needs to accept Derek in, but Scott has the final say which is why he and Isaac went over yesterday so that Isaac and Derek could try to convince Scott to put him on a trial run.” Aiden put in, turning around to look at Allison and Stiles.  
“Wait, they went over yesterday? How long has Derek been back?” Stiles sat up straighter as everyone exchanged a glance before Aiden looked at him again.  
“He’s been back for like two weeks.” Aiden frowned as Stiles slumped back down in his seat and looked down at his sneakers. The car developed an uncomfortable hush after that as Lydia pulled up to Derek’s apartment complex.  
Lydia practically dragged Stiles up to Derek’s door and didn’t stop until she threw him at the couch, everyone looking at them. Stiles slumped down so that the majority of his back was on the seat and his legs would be in the way when someone tried to walk passed him, crossing his arms and glaring at the door which opened to reveal Ethan without Danny. They had all told Danny about the whole werewolf thing a few days after Derek had left. Ethan looked over at Stiles and waved at him, walking over and sitting next to him.  
“What’s the reason you look like someone just ran over your childhood pet?” Stiles looked up, eyebrows rising as Ethan made himself comfortable as everyone else got snacks ready in the kitchen.  
“There’s no reason. This is just my face, this is how I look on a normal basis.” Ethan rolled his eyes and looked over the back of the couch to see Aiden looking over quizzically from where he stood in the kitchen.  
“Danny couldn’t make it, his parents have family over.” Ethan spoke softly before glancing back at Stiles with a small frown. “Are we ever going to start this meeting or not?”  
“As soon as Derek’s done taking his shower, they finally turned his water back on a few hours ago.” Isaac brushed passed Aiden carrying several plates over to the coffee table, looking up at the stairs to see if Derek was coming down yet. Derek had gotten out of the shower a minute before Allison, Lydia, Aiden and Stiles had pulled up but hadn’t made an appearance yet.  
“Just start without him, he’s a werewolf, he can hear us while he’s brooding upstairs.” Stiles grumbled, moving further back into the cushions on the couch. “Scott let’s start this so I can go sleep.” Lydia smacked the back of his head as she walked by and sat on the armchair with Aiden. Isaac and Allison were sitting close together on the ground and Scott sat on the other armchair, leaving a spot open next to Stiles for when Derek would come down.  
“Okay, so we’re all here, let’s vote on if we’re willing to let Derek into the pack. Remember it’s going to basically be decided on the majority. So, everyone up for letting Derek into the pack?” Stiles looked at everyone as they raised their hands, Ethan raising both.  
“You can only have one vote Ethan.” Stiles grumbled reaching to put Ethan’s right arm down but it stayed in place no matter how hard he yanked at it.  
“Danny wants him in the pack too and he’s not here. So I am going to vote twice Stiles.” Ethan pulled his arm away before setting them both down.  
“Alright, Derek you’re in the pack. You gonna come down now?” Scott stands at the same time Stiles scrambles to his feet.  
“I’ll go get him.” Stiles moved before Scott could say anything, stomping up the staircase and into Derek’s room where he was sitting on his bed. “Are you going to come down or not? Everyone voted you into the pack.” Stiles glared, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door jam.  
“Not everyone voted me into the pack Stiles.” Derek looked up at him.  
“Well it’s Scott’s decision in the end.” Derek still didn’t move and Stiles locked his jaw, clenching his hands into fists. “I’m going to go for a walk.” Stiles stomped down the stairs and towards the front door, Derek following slowly after him, face blank. Stiles yanked open the front door ignoring Scott as he called after him and Derek’s gaze on his back before he slammed the door shut.

Everyone stared at the door, silence spreading like a forest fire. Derek sighed and looked towards the window. A heavy rain had settled between the time Stiles had gone upstairs and had stormed outside.  
“Someone should go get him, he’s not really a fan of thunderstorms.” Scott looked outside and blinked as lightning flashed in the window.  
“I’ll go, it’s my fault any way that he left.” Derek moved towards the door only to have Isaac grab his wrist as he passed.  
“Don’t do anything stupid. Stiles changed after you left, just, be careful.” Isaac frowned before letting Derek go, everyone’s gaze once again fixed on the door as it closed. Thunder rumbled above and Isaac looked over at Scott.

Stiles had made his way to the school and into the pool, well not into the pool, he was currently stripping down to his boxers, throwing his phone on the pile of clothes next to him before diving in. When he resurfaced thunder vibrated through his bones as he swam silently to the other end.  
Derek hadn’t texted him back, hadn’t called him back. Nobody had told Stiles that Derek had come back into town until just this morning. His friends, his pack, had led him to believe that Derek had arrived last night, not the two weeks Derek had really been back. Had no one noticed that Stiles needed everyone? Ever since he, Scott and Allison had sacrificed themselves there had been this darkness moving its way around his heart, like Deaton had warned them it would. But Allison had found solace in Isaac and Scott had found it in the pack. Stiles though, Stiles couldn’t keep it at bay most times, if the way he had been acting lately had been any indication. The pack didn’t seem to notice, Stiles’ dad was worried but that was because the moment Stiles got home he would lock himself in his room and not come out until morning.  
Realizing that Derek was back just made Stiles … heartbroken. He had begun to think that he could consider Derek a friend, an unwilling one, but a friend nonetheless. But the more Stiles thought about how his pack had kept this from him, how Derek hadn’t tried to get a hold of him, how no one seemed to notice that Stiles needed help. The more the darkness took hold of his heart. Stiles was focused on trying to push it away as best he could, not paying attention to how fast he was approaching the pool wall before he crashed into it, headfirst.  
You’d think that when you start drowning everything would just kind of disappear into darkness, but it doesn’t. It kind of just slowly, agonizingly slowly, melts away. Stiles thought he’d be remembering everything about his life up to this point, with no one around to pull him out. Thought he’d see his mother, welcoming him into a ray of light. Instead he was remembering his conversation with Mrs. Morell.  
“You know when you’re drowning you don’t actually inhale until right before you black out. It’s called voluntary apnea. It’s like no matter how much you’re freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won’t open your mouth until you feel like your head’s exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that’s when it stops hurting. It’s not scary anymore, it’s… it’s actually kind of peaceful.”   
Which, Stiles was freaking out. He was drowning for Christ sake! It was taking all it had in him not to freak out, to not notice the red cloud that was leaking out from his head.  
“Maybe it’s not just a feeling though, right, it’s… it’s like it’s a panic attack. Y’know, like I can’t even breathe.”  
Stiles was hoping someone would come walk in, even the fucking janitor at this point, just someone to pull him out and make sure he didn’t die.  
“Like you’re drowning.”  
It was now that Stiles realized that he had compared his panic attacks to drowning even when he hadn’t known what it was like to drown at the time.  
“Yeah.”  
“So, if you’re drowning, and you’re trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment… what if you chose to not open your mouth? To not let the water hit?”  
“Y-You do anyway, it’s a reflex.”   
“But… if you hold off, until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?”  
“Not much time.”  
“But more time to fight your way to the surface”  
“I guess.”  
“More time to be rescued.”  
Stiles was sinking lower he knew he was. But he was trying to hold his breath; his head ached in the worst kind of way and he sent out a silent plea that someone would rescue him. He wasn’t ready to die, not this way at least. Drowning and in his underwear. His world had melted away to a sliver of seeing the pool before it all washed away and he finally opened his mouth, letting the water in.

Derek was running towards the school, the rain almost washing away every trace of Stiles’ scent, though Derek seemed to be able to find it even when it was practically vanished. The door to the pool was propped open and he yanked it open, eyes searching for Stiles as lightning flashed behind him, illuminating the room as the lights went out. A body was sinking down in the water and Derek ran forward, diving into the pool without a second thought as he swam down towards Stiles, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer, towards the surface.  
When Derek pulled Stiles out of the water he noticed the blood trickling down his temple.  
“Stiles! Stiles, wake up!” Derek shouted, searching for Stiles’ phone, grabbing it and dialing 911. It was when the operator picked up that Derek realized Stiles wasn’t breathing and hadn’t been breathing when Derek had walked into the place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Derek OOC, please tell me.

“Sir, could you please state your emergency?” The operator asked, listening to the sound of Derek’s ragged breathing. “Sir? Are you alright?”  
“M-my friend. He-he’s not breathing.” Derek finally choked out as he tried to remember what you were supposed to do when someone stopped breathing.  
“Sir, could you tell me where you are so that I can send the EMT’s to you?”  
“Beacon Hills High School. Next to the pool, he was drowning and it looks like he hit his head. He’s not breathing.” Derek’s eyes stayed on the boy unmoving next to him, his lips parted and blood trickling onto the floor.  
“Sir, I need you to start chest compressions while you wait for the EMT’s to arrive.” The operator said smoothly, her voice rising an octave as she listened to Derek’s breathing get more out of control. “Sir, if you want to help your friend you need to breathe and start the chest compressions.”  
Shutting his eyes Derek took a deep breath before putting the phone on speaker and listening to what the operator’s instructions on how to successfully do the compressions.  
It took the EMT’s twenty minutes to arrive; about eighteen minutes before they arrived Stiles had coughed up some water and was breathing shallowly. The EMT’s were loading Stiles onto the stretcher Derek stood, eyes fixed on the boy, his feet following them to the back of the ambulance without realizing until he was sitting next to one of them EMT’s and they were moving.  
“Someone needs to call Stilinski, tell them that his son’s on his way to the hospital.” Derek was breathing deeply, replaying the operators’ advice to not panic as he sent a text to Scott telling him what had happened. “Hale?” Derek jumped when the EMT placed a hand on his shoulder. “You did a good job, he would have died.” Derek nodded before looking back at Stiles, the oxygen mask fogging up every time he exhaled. The EMT’s exchanged a look before going back to monitoring Stiles’ vitals.

Derek sat next to Stiles’ hospital bed, eyes closed, his breathing matching the boys as he listened to the heart monitor blip. The sounds of footsteps racing down the hall had him opening his eyes and standing as Sheriff Stilinski came into the room, breathing heavily as he looked at his son. Derek moved away, leaving the chair for John to sit in as the rest of the pack piled into the room, their eyes moving between the Stilinski’s and Derek who had made his way to stand next to the door, the brooding look back on his face.  
“Thanks for saving him Derek. I don’t know what we all would have done if you hadn’t gotten to him in time.” Scott smiled, resting his hand on Derek’s shoulder before going to stand next to John. Derek pushed out of the room, breathing deeply as he walked down the hallway, planning on heading home. The pack would tell him when Stiles woke up, right?  
Derek had walked back to his apartment, through the thunderstorm and was completely drenched by the time he stood in the doorway. After taking a hot shower and putting on some dry clothes he sat against his pillows with his phone pressed to his ear.  
“Derek? It’s two in the morning over here, what is it?” Cora yawned and Derek could hear the click of a lamp being turned on over the phone.  
“Just wanted to check and make sure you’re settled. Is everyone treating you properly?” Cora snorted as she listened to her brother.  
“I take it the getting placed into Scott’s pack didn’t go as well as we’d hoped?” Derek sighed and slumped further into his pillows.  
“No. Stiles ended up almost dying because he had hit his head and was drowning.”  
“Stiles almost died? What did you shove his face in the toilet when he didn’t vote you in?” Cora sounded angry and Derek knew better than to make his sister angry even is she was several thousand miles away.  
“No, I didn’t shove his face in a toilet Cora. He got angry that everyone voted me in and left. He ended up at the high school and had hit his head in the pool. I don’t really understand why he got angry in the first place.” Derek frowned, staring up at the ceiling.  
“Derek.” Cora groaned and slapped a hand against her face in frustration. “Did you ever think that he was angry because all that time you were away and he was contacting you, you never once contacted him back? Or it could be the fact that you talked to everyone but Stiles about what we were doing and where we were or whether you were coming back. I mean you told Scott and Isaac to not tell Stiles they were talking to you and to not tell Stiles that you were coming back. Derek, don’t you understand ho-” Derek’s phone beeped and Cora stopped what she was saying. “I’ll let you go, it might be news on Stiles. Keep me posted.” Cora hung up, letting Derek switch over to the incoming call.  
“Hey, Stiles is doing better. My mom says he should be awake by sunrise if you’d want to come see him. But she also said that if you don’t come see him she’d go over to your apartment and drag you here. So, you should probably be here around seven.” Scott spoke through the phone and Derek looked at the clock. If he went to bed now he’d get about five or six hours of sleep.  
“Fine. Who’s all going to be there in the morning?” Derek yawned before pulling back his comforter.  
“Just me and Stiles’ dad. My mom already forced everyone else to go home, but they’ll be back around nine. I’ll see you in the morning Derek.” Scott hung up and Derek placed his phone on the bedside table before turning off the lights and going to sleep.

Scott turned back into Stiles’ hospital room, a cup of water extended out towards John who took it without looking away from his son.  
“He’ll be fine Mr. Stilinski. Stiles is anything if not persistent.” Scott sat on the other side, glancing over at Stiles before stretching, a yawn escaping him. “Are you sure you don’t want to go home and sleep in your bed? I’ll call you if he wakes up before you get here.”  
“It’s fine Scott, I’ve slept in an uncomfortable hospital chair before.” Scott looked away as John frowned, closing his eyes and settling in his chair. Scott couldn’t wait until Stiles was able to leave the hospital in two days.  
At 6:45 Scott was waiting outside Stiles’ room for Derek to show up. Stiles had partially woken up an hour ago before going back to sleep and he could hear his friend grumbling at the doctor that had arrived twenty minutes ago.  
“Danny be quiet. Scott can hear us.” Scott turned to look down the hallway, catching a glimpse of Danny and Ethan poking their heads around the corner.  
“Ethan, just come over and bring Lydia and Aiden with you.” The group walked around the corner smiling at the alpha. “I thought I told you guys to come by at nine. What are you doing here?”  
“We wanted to see Stiles before he got all grumpy after having to see Derek. Besides, Derek’s still at his apartment, Isaac and Allison checked a few minutes ago and are on their way over.” Lydia explained as she pushed passed Scott and into the hospital room. “Hi Mr. Stilinski. Hi Stiles, welcome back.” Scott followed in after them, sighing as he watched Stiles look away from his dad and towards the pack.  
“Hi Lydia. Doctor Thompson, I think I’m good. You can leave.” Stiles swatted away the doctor’s hands and glared. Doctor Thompson looked towards John before leaving the room. Lydia sat on the end of the bed, smiling as everyone else situated themselves around the room. “Dad was telling me you guys weren’t coming around until nine, what changed that?”  
“Do we need an excuse to see you when you’re in the hospital now Stiles? Because I could have slept in instead of coming here.” Lydia put her hand on Stiles’ knee and he looked down at it before looking back up.  
“Why’d you storm out like that last night Stiles?” Ethan put in before Lydia could say anything else.  
“I just needed some time to think.” Stiles kept his gaze towards the corner of the room as he answered Ethan, his long fingers picking at the blanket. Scott frowned as he listened for Derek.

Derek stood outside Stiles’ door at 7:55, hand resting on the door handle as he listened to everyone talking on the other side. The door opens and Derek tensed. Scott looked at him, eyebrows raised.  
“You’re late. Everyone took it upon themselves to arrive earlier. Come on.” Scott dragged Derek inside and the conversation just died down as they all looked towards Scott and Derek.  
“Derek?” Stiles had moved his gaze from the corner of the room and towards Derek who was glaring at him. “What are you doing here?”  
“Kids, let’s get you some breakfast. Leave these two to talk in private, away from prying ears.” John looked at Isaac, Ethan and Aiden before ushering the pack out of the room. He stopped next to Derek and took a deep breath. “Thanks for saving him Derek.” The door closed behind him and it was just Derek and Stiles in the room, staring at one another.  
“What are you doing here Derek? Why did everyone have to leave?” Stiles glanced between the corner of the room and Derek, a frown on his face.  
“I don’t know why everyone had to leave Stiles. But as to why I’m here it’s because I wanted to see how you’re doing so I could tell Cora.” Derek moved to sit in one of the chairs circled around Stiles’ bed.  
“Cora? Where’s she been?”  
“She found a place in a pack on the east coast. So she stayed there and told me to come back. How are you feeling?” Stiles looked at him, amber eyes sparking with curiosity.  
“I’m fine. My head hurts a bit, but that’s probably because I hit it on the pool w-” Stiles stopped as Derek pressed his fingers gently to the side of Stiles’ head. “You don’t have to do that.” He watched as the black veins moved over Derek’s arm, he pulled his hand away a moment later, flexing his fingers. “Thanks.”  
“I’m glad you’re okay.” Stiles looked at him for a fleeting second before looking away. “You nearly gave your dad a heart attack.” Derek watched as the boy frowned. “Do you remember who saved you?”  
“No. Every time I ask people keep telling me that it should be obvious but there wasn’t anyone in the school. I must have a guardian angel.” Stiles smiled quickly before it left his face. “You’ll be able to tell Cora that I’m okay when you talk to her next time.”  
“Or you could tell her, I’m sure she’d love to hear from you. I’ll leave her number with you.” Derek stood, searching for a pen and paper.  
“My phone’s on the table, you can just program it in.” Derek nodded, grabbing the phone and adding Cora’s number in. A few minutes later he left, tossing the phone into Stiles’ lap.  
“I’ll tell her you’re going to call her.” Derek closed the door and left.

Stiles looked at his phone before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his mom and smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts man.


	3. Chapter 3

“Is this a hallucination or am I really seeing you?” Stiles looked away from his mom, grabbing his phone and opening up his contacts, hovering over Cora’s number.  
“You’ve always been able to see me, Jedrzej.” At that Stiles looked up, he hadn’t heard his name in so long, much less pronounced correctly. “It just took a serious knock on the head for you to actually see me.” Her fingers ran through his hair, grazing lightly over the bandage covering his head wound.  
“You’re real? But you’re - . I was there, I watched you - ” She smiled sadly as she brushed her thumb over his temple.  
“I know. You’re the only one who can see me sweetie, so you need to be careful. If you need me just call.” Stiles held his breath as his mom leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead before disappearing.  
Stiles stared open mouthed at the spot where his mother had just been before looking down at his phone, seemingly having already pressed the call button he put it to his ear and waited for her to pick up. After he talked to Cora he sure as hell was calling Deaton.  
“Cora, thank God!” Stiles groaned, falling back into his pillow when she picked up.  
“Who is this?” Stiles pulled his phone away from his ear to make sure he had Cora on the line.  
“This is Stiles. Who the hell is this?”  
“What the hell is a Stiles? Cora, do you know what a Stiles is and why one is calling you?” The boy on the other end called and Stiles could hear the scramble of the phone being switched from one hand to another.  
“Sorry about that Stiles. I didn’t think James would actually answer the phone. How are you?”  
“Well other than almost drowning I’m fine. But apparently hitting my head has me seeing dead people now, well at least one so far. Otherwise, completely fine.” Stiles yawned as he settled into the bed; still sleepy from all the drugs they’d put him on last night.  
“You’re seeing dead people? Stiles are you sure you don’t need to be checked into the psychiatric ward? I think you hit your head a little to hard.” Stiles could hear the smile in Cora’s voice.  
“I’m serious Cora. I just saw my mom for fucks sake. She pronounced my name correctly, not even my dad can say it properly without messing it up.”  
“You’re serious? You can see dead people, have you told anyone else?” Cora sounded worried and Stiles could hear the faint crinkle of plastic.  
“No. Derek left, my mom appeared and I called you when she left. I was going to call Deaton next and see if he had any idea what the hell was going on.”  
“Stiles, you need to be careful. If you can see you’re mom who knows what other kind of ghosts you’ll come up with. You can’t just keep this between you, Deaton and me. You need to tell Scott, tell the pack, tell fucking Derek. I know you’re not very happy with him right now considering he didn’t talk to you at all while we were away, but Stiles he really - ” Cora cut off as her name was called. “I’ll talk to you later and hopefully I won’t get interrupted so that I can actually tell you. Call Deaton and then tell someone in the pack that you can trust to understand and not think you’ve just hit your head a bit to hard.” Cora hung up and Stiles looked at his phone.  
Closing his eyes he covered his face with his hand as he let out a sigh. His phone vibrated and he pulled his arm away to look at the screen. Cora had texted him.  
If you see any other ghosts tell me, okay?  
His heart clenched as he realized just whom she wanted him to see. Laura, her mom, her dad, her whole family really. Typing in Deaton’s number he put the phone to his ear, hoping the pack wasn’t on their way back already. He wasn’t ready to tell them yet.  
“Beacon Hills Vet Clinic. How can I help you?” Deaton’s voice sent a sense of reassurance through Stiles causing him to relax.  
“Deaton, I need your help. Something happened after I hit my head last night and now I can see ghosts. Am I going to have to become like Jennifer Love Hewitt in Ghost Whisperer?”  
“What? Stiles are you sure it’s not just the pain meds they gave you?” Stiles snorted and looked around the room, just in case any more fucking ghosts had come around.  
“I’m positive that it’s not any kind of medication. Deaton I saw my mom and she pronounced my name correctly. I need you to help me figure out what the fuck happened to me.” Deaton sighed on the other end and Stiles frowned.  
“Okay, when they let you out come over and I’ll help. Just be careful on who you tell Stiles.”  
“You’re the third person to tell me to be careful, I’m pretty sure I can keep it to myself Deaton.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he turned on the TV.  
“Stiles I want you to tell Derek and have him come with you.”  
“But Derek isn’t the alpha any mo-” Deaton cut him off.  
“Stiles, Derek knows more about the supernatural world than Scott does. One of his aunt’s was a Medium so he should be able to understand what I’ll be telling you. Just wait to tell the rest of the pack Stiles, it’s important. If you can see your mom more ghosts will come looking for you and they’re not all friendly.”  
“Alright Deaton. I’ll talk to Derek before I leave the hospital. I gotta go, they should be coming back any minute.” Stiles hung up and sent off a quick text to Derek as his door opened. Scott smiled at him and placed a tray of breakfast foods in front of him.  
“We kept your dad away from the starchy foods but then he got called into the station. He said he’d be back tomorrow morning to take you home. But until then you’re going to have to deal with all of us and of course the doctor’s poking at your head.” Stiles groaned as he pictured Doctor Thompson resuming the prodding at his head.  
“I’d ask you to spring me if I knew that you’d actually go up against your mom but I know that won’t happen.” Stiles looked at the TV, rolling his eyes as he saw what was on.  
“Hey, I love this episode of Ghost Whisperer.” Allison smiled, sitting next to Stiles on his bead as she took a bite of cereal.  
“Don’t you think that seeing ghosts is a little unrealistic?” Stiles asked, watching as Jennifer talked to the ghost. Everyone turned to stare at him.  
“You’re not serious? After all the shit we’ve seen?” Isaac raised an eyebrow and Stiles looked over at him. Isaac could do the expressive eyebrow thing too? Maybe Stiles should spend more time with Derek.  
“We’ve only seen werewolves, a kanima, a banshee and the Darach. None of us have actually seen any ghosts.” Except me, Stiles frowned as he remembered talking to his mom earlier. “I mean it can’t be that easy to get a ghost to crossover with all the shit Jennifer has to deal with just to get the living people to listen to her. Besides, I highly doubt that people would believe someone telling them they see dead people that easily.” Stiles grumbled finally hacking into the waffle Scott had brought up for him.  
“Stiles, are you okay? You don’t usually get this worked up over a TV show.” Scott looked at his best friend; a frown slowly making it’s way onto his uneven features. “What’s this episode about anyway?”  
“It’s the episode where everyone watching finds out that it was Andrea who died and not her brother because she had been driving in the path of the airplane as it crashed.” Allison gave a short summary of part of the episode and Stiles just glared at his breakfast as he ate. Stiles listened to pack talk as he glanced at his phone.

Derek still hadn’t unpacked after two weeks back in Beacon Hills. Sitting on his bed he contemplated whether he was going to stay long or leave again. Looking over at his suitcase he decided he might as well unpack since he had been let into Scott’s pack. His phone vibrated while he was moving the couch around in the living room, ignoring it he continued on into the kitchen to sort out the dishes that he’d bought a week ago.  
It felt kind of nice to feel at home even if it was in an apartment and not the house he grew up in. Having completely forgotten about his phone having vibrated earlier he collapsed onto the couch and turned on the TV, in the middle of a Ghost Whisperer marathon. Flipping through the channels Derek’s eyes slowly drifted shut.  
Around 11pm Derek woke up with a stiff neck and the news on. Groaning he stood, shut off the TV and walked towards his bedroom, picking up his phone when he walked passed it. Unlocking it he noticed a message waiting for him from Stiles.  
I see dead people.  
What the fuck? It had been followed up by another one.  
I’m serious. I’m a Medium. We need to talk.  
Derek pocketed his phone, grabbed his keys and leather jacket, heading towards the camaro after locking the front door. Scott had mentioned something about Stiles not arriving home until ten in the morning so Derek would have to wait in his room until then.

The next morning had Doctor Thompson poking at Stiles’ head for ten minutes even though Stiles was ushering him that he didn’t feel any pain and that might have been because of the four werewolves taking turns in taking his pain last night before they were forced to leave.  
“He’s good to leave John, you picked up his prescription already, right?” Stiles was happy to be back in jeans but glared at the doctor as they transferred him to the wheelchair.  
“I can walk perfectly fine, I don’t need a stupid wheelchair to get out of here. It was a head injury not a leg injury.” Stiles spat as they got closer to the exit and his dad’s patrol car. Once they were out the door Stiles stood and strode to the passenger side of the cruiser.  
The ride home was quiet with Stiles glaring out the window, only relaxing when they turned onto their street. If Stiles had been looking out on the drivers side he would have seen a black camaro parked a block away from his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the baby name website I got Jerdzej from it says that it's pronounced Yen-zeh if anyone was wondering. But I could be wrong, so any Polish people out there know if that's right?


	4. Chapter 4

Derek heard the cruiser pull into the driveway and stretched, having gotten quite comfortable in Stiles’ desk chair just a few minutes ago. Stiles’ erratic heartbeat was more soothing than it had been in the past but Derek brushed it off as Stiles pounded up the stairs and into his room, pausing when he saw Derek.  
“What, you couldn’t text me back?” Stiles kicked off his shoes and fell backwards on his bed, his amber eyes fixed on Derek.  
“I see dead people?” Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles lifted his head.  
“You can? Man, you guys get all the cool shit. Fucking werewolves.” Stiles threw his head back onto the mattress, eyes fixed on the ceiling. He could hear Derek’s growl and his lip twitched in the slightest bit into a smirk.  
“Stiles, you said you could see dead people what the fuck did you mean?” Stiles glanced over at Derek before looking towards his mother standing in the corner.  
“After you left my hospital room my mom paid a visit. And no, it wasn’t any of the damn medication.” Stiles snarled the last part at the disbelief on Derek’s face. “She said my name correctly, hell she fucking smelled like my mom!” Stiles sat up, glaring at Derek.  
“Stiles, I’ve only known one person who could see ghosts and she’s dead. Besides just yesterday you were some annoying kid. Now you’re expecting me to believe that you can see your mom? Stiles, I could swear left and right that I continuously saw Laura after she died, I still think I see her every now and then. Maybe your near death experience brought her into focus again.” Derek inched forward, eyes on Stiles’ face.  
“I know I wasn’t saved by whoever it was just to hallucinate about my mom Derek. Whoever saved me had a reason and even though everyone continues to not tell me who it was I like to think they had a feeling something would have come out of it. They may not have realized it but they might have saved me because that bump on my head ignited that spark that Deaton always said was inside me.” Derek stopped moving, stopped breathing really. No one had told Stiles that Derek had saved him? Why?  
“Or they just saved you because they couldn’t stand to see you dead.” Derek frowned, eyes roving over the younger man’s face.  
“Derek. If you don’t believe me we could go to the Hale house and I could see if there’s any ghosts there. Besides, Cora believes me. I’m trusting you Derek. This is me trusting you, I haven’t told Scott, the alpha, my best friend. I haven’t told any of them that I can see ghosts. It’s only you, Cora and Deaton. I wouldn’t lie about seeing my mom.”  
“Fine, say you can see ghosts. You’ve only seen one, how can you be sure that it’s not just your mind playing tricks on you?” Stiles groaned and leaned back into his pillows.  
“Take me to the Hale house, I’ll prove it to you.”

Twenty minutes later they were trudging through the forest when Stiles paused. Turning to his left he watched a shadow move behind the nearest tree.  
“Derek wait, there’s something over there.” Stiles waved his hand, already moving towards the shadow. “I’m going to check it out.”  
“Stiles, there’s no one there.” Derek stood with his hands in his pockets as he watched Stiles’ figure move through the shadows.  
“Hey, what’s your name?” The moonlight peeked through the treetops to reveal a girl with brown hair.  
“What’s your name?” Stiles frowned, so they were playing that game?  
“I asked you first.” The girl moved out from behind the tree and Stiles couldn’t help but stare at the dark blood on her shirt.  
“Well seeing as you’re the only person who can see me and your friend over there can’t I think it stands that I should know your name.” She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m Stiles.” Staring at him she looked back towards his friend.  
“You’re the sheriff’s kid? You were so tiny the last time I saw you!” The girl smiled, walking forward and mussing his hair. “I’m Paige, who’s your friend?”  
“That’s Derek, he doesn’t think that I can see-” Stiles stopped, looking at her. “You’re Paige? As in the girl that changed the color of Derek’s eyes?” Stiles didn’t want to bring up the fact that Derek had been a catalyst into her death.  
“That’s Derek? Wow, I didn’t even recognize him.” She moved passed Stiles and towards Derek, her form flickering out and in, closer to the werewolf each time.  
“Stiles? What’s wrong?” Derek started moving towards the boy, concerned as to why his breathing had hitched.  
“Paige is here.” The words barely came out as a whisper as Stiles watched Paige’s ghost flicker in one spot. “Derek, Paige is here.” He tried again and Derek stopped.  
“No she’s not Stiles, it’s just you and me.” Derek moved again, coming to stand in front of Stiles. “I shouldn’t have brought you out here. Let’s get you back home.”  
“No! Paige is here Derek! She’s right next to me! Paige help me prove it, please?” Stiles looked over at the brunette to his right and watched her frown.  
“Tell him what I’m wearing.” Paige’s voice wavered as her eyes roamed over Derek’s face.  
“What you’re wearing? How the hell is he going to know I’m telling the truth?” Derek was looking at Stiles, concern obvious on his face as Stiles yelled into the empty space next to him.  
“It’s what I was wearing when I… He should remember. Just tell him Stiles.” Paige gave a wane smile as Stiles sighed.  
“Derek, do you remember what Paige was wearing when she died?” Derek’s gaze hardened. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. So, to prove to you that I’m not seeing things I’ll tell you what she’s wearing.” Stiles cleared his throat before stepping back to get a better look at Paige. “She’s wearing a stripped gray button down over a white, blood-stained shirt, but it looks like it has some kind of design under it. Some dark blue jeans and gray hi-tops. She’s pretty Derek, I can see why you fell for her.” Stiles wasn’t sure or not but it looked as if Paige blushed. Both turned to stare at Derek who stood stock-still.  
“Is he okay? He looks like he’s going to pass out.” Paige stepped forward, frowning.  
“Derek? Are you okay? Maybe you should sit down.” Stiles moved, hand reaching towards Derek. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he pressed down gently until Derek lowered himself to the ground.  
“You can really see her? Paige is here?” Derek looked up, all brooding gone from his face and body. “Paige I’m so sorry, I didn’t want it to end like that. I didn’t want it to end.” Stiles gripped the werewolf’s shoulder harder and watched as Paige crouched down.  
“I know Derek, it wasn’t your fault.” She reached her hand out and cupped Derek’s cheek, causing the man to flinch. “Can he feel me?” Paige turned to look at Stiles, hope filling her eyes.  
“I’m not sure, but it would seem possible.” Stiles turned to Derek a small smile edging his lips. “That was Paige, she wants you to know that it wasn’t your fault. That none of it was your fault and I feel like I’m in Ghost Whisperer now, I did not sign up for this.” He mumbled the last part darkly causing Paige to chuckle and Derek to look at him.   
“Stiles, take Derek back to your place. I don’t think he could stand having you tell him there’s any more ghosts around right now. Don’t go to the Hale house for a few days; let the shock edge away for a little. Or take him to someone who can help both of you deal with this. I’ll see you guys out of here, make sure no other ghosts come along that could do you guys harm okay?” Stiles nodded as he helped Derek back to his feet, rubbing his hand in a soothing circle on the older man’s back.  
“C’mon Derek, let’s get to Deaton.” Derek looked over at Stiles and took a deep breath.  
“I’m fine. Let’s go.” Stiles watched as Derek stalked back towards his car through the shadows before following after him, watching Paige flicker in and out of his view the whole time.  
“Paige? How did you know we were going to the Hale house?” The ghost turned to look at him from her spot walking next to Derek, appearing at his side in an instant.  
“You’re mom stopped by, I forgot how nice she was. She didn’t tell me you were coming with Derek per say, but she told me you’d be stopping by the Hale house so I decided to intercede and see if you could see me too, since she’d told me that you saw her. You’ll make sure that Derek’s okay, right?” The pair turned their eyes to Derek who stood at the driver’s side door of the camaro with a frown on his face.  
“Of course I’ll make sure Sourwolf’s okay. I’ll visit sometime soon, okay?” Stiles smiled before walking to join Derek at the car and sliding into the seat, watching Paige disappear in the rearview mirror.  
The drive to the animal clinic was filled with a silence that seemed to leech any attempt at conversation out of Stiles’ mind, but that also could have been the way Derek was glaring out the windshield. When they pulled around back Derek stomped out of the car and wrenched open the back door, Stiles staring at him the whole time.  
Stiles followed more slowly, not sure if he actually wanted to go in and deal with Derek’s mood right this minute.  
“Hurry up Stiles, if you’re gone any longer I’m sure you’re dad will notice that you’re not in your room.” Deaton opened the back door just as Stiles reached out for the handle causing him to jump.  
“Did Derek say anything?” Stiles followed after Deaton, the door closing with an audible ‘click’ as they made their way to Deaton’s office.  
“He said he believes you, but he doesn’t know much about his aunt’s being able to see ghosts and he hasn’t been able to contact Peter since he got back, so we can’t ask him. But thankfully, Talia had told me enough about what Marissa could do as a Medium and I have to say that you can do more than she could.” Deaton opened the door to his office revealing Derek sitting in a spare chair, glare still set on his face.  
“Derek, your Aunt could only talk to ghosts. Now we don’t know the full extent of Stiles’ powers but we already know that he can see and touch them as well as talk to them. So Stiles, I’m going to need you to keep Derek and I up to date if anything else comes along with these powers.” Stiles looked over at Derek, hoping he’d say something, but the werewolf kept quiet.  
“Like if I get possessed? I don’t think I’ll actually know if that happens. Am I going to be able to make other people see ghosts?” Stiles frowned as he thought over his last question. If he could make ghosts corporeal to others and not just himself, maybe he could let Derek see Laura again. Maybe it would help Derek’s sour attitude.  
“I’m not positive but it could be a possibility of sorts. We’ll just have to wait and see. Now what seems to be your problem Derek?” Deaton turned to look at the werewolf, crossing his arms.  
“Stiles saw Paige. He saw Paige and he told me that Paige wanted me to know it wasn’t my fault that she’s dead. But it is my fault. It’s my fault Paige is dead and it’s my fault my family is dead.” The crack of skin echoed through the silent room as Derek’s head moved to the side. Stiles stood in front of him with his hand moving back to his side and his breathing slowly evening out.  
“Shit, you’re face is fucking made out of stone?” Stiles curled his fingers, wincing in pain. “I think I might have hurt myself.” He muttered before shaking out his hand, ignoring the slow increasing throb in his hand as he looked at Derek’s stony grey eyes.  
“What the hell did you do that for?” Derek growled, eyes flashing that luminescent blue that Stiles was probably never going to get used to.  
“It’s not your fault that they died! Just because you were around when to watch them die doesn’t mean it’s your fault, Derek! Sometimes people die and there’s nothing you can do about it, okay? You just have to accept the fact that it never had anything to do with you that they died and just that sometimes people leave us. Paige told you it wasn’t your fault she was dead, right? I’m pretty sure your family will say the same, it was never your fault.” Stiles ground out through his teeth. “Could you just take me home? I’m getting another head ache and I want to get some sleep before I go back to school in,” he looked at his watch. “Five hours.”  
“Stiles, don’t tell the pack anything yet. Not until we know more about your powers, okay?” Deaton spoke out right before the pair went through the back door.  
“All right. What’s one more secret?” Stiles mumbled as he walked towards Derek’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I've got like Stiles' Medium powers all figured out and I don't care if they're not 'legit' Medium powers. My story.  
> Did I add Deaton as a character? Oh well.  
> I had a small break down on twitter because I don't know what color Tyler's eyes are. They're like three different colors I swear.


	5. Chapter 5

“We’re going in through my window? I’m pretty sure my dad will hear me hit the floor.” Stiles rubbed at his temple as Derek climbed onto the roof, reaching a hand down for Stiles to grab. Rolling his eyes and gritting his teeth the boy took the hand and was easily pulled up next to the werewolf. “Have you always been able to pull someone up like that or did you work out to the point of insanity?”  
“Shut up and get inside Stiles.” Stiles moved towards the window and looked back to thank Derek but the werewolf was gone. Huffing he opened the window and proceeded to climb in when his bedroom door opened.  
“Stiles! What are you doing? Were you just sneaking in?” Stiles lost his grip on his desk as his dad yelled.  
“Shit!” Stiles groaned as he pushed himself off the floor. “I went to go see Scott and I knew that you wouldn’t let me leave so I decided to -”  
“Scott’s been here for the past hour Stiles. Now tell me where you really went.” John stood with his arms crossed in the doorway waiting for his son to tell the truth.  
“Fine. I went to go see if I could find anything on who saved me from drowning because you all refuse to tell me.” Hazel eyes hardened as Stiles glared at his dad, bending over he picked up some one his textbooks that had fallen off when he slipped.  
“Maybe they’re not ready for you to know yet Stiles. Leave it alone until they tell you themselves, it might put added pressure onto them.” John frowned, had Derek really not said anything to Stiles? He’d have to talk to him later and find out why. “Just, get some sleep. You have school tomorrow.” John walked back out after Stiles nodded in response.  
Stiles stripped out of his clothes and pulled on a pair of pajama pants before falling onto his bed and finally getting some sleep, window still open.

Derek slammed his door shut as he made his way into his apartment, eyes flashing that otherworldly blue. He’d kept his temper under control while he had been with Stiles, angry over the fact that Stiles had actually seen Paige and seemed to still be willing to see his family. If Stiles saw Laura he could already tell the two would hit it off and there’d be no end to how annoying Stiles could get with all the dirt Laura had on him from when they were little. But what if Stiles could see other ghosts, what if Kate had a ghost? Derek growled as he moved towards the kitchen and started cooking dinner as his cell phone rang.  
“Derek! Did Stiles convince you that he could see ghosts? He won’t answer my texts.” Cora asked and Derek put it on speaker as he started to fix up something for dinner. “Derek, don’t ignore me. Tell me what happened.” Derek paused and looked over at Cora’s growl.  
“We were going to the house and Stiles ran across Paige. I didn’t take it well so we aren’t going until I can ‘deal’ with it.” Derek glared down at the sandwich he was putting together.  
“Derek, you weren’t able to see Paige, were you?” Cora sounded worried and Derek’s facial expression softened.  
“No, but Deaton said it could be a possibility that ghosts could become corporeal using his power without him knowing. We don’t have a full understanding over Stiles’ powers like we did with Marissa’s powers.”  
“So, Peter’s not around then? No one’s been able to find him?” Derek could picture with her thumbnail in between her teeth, gnawing on it as she thought everything over.  
“No, they haven’t seen him since we left.” Pouring a glass of water Derek grabbed his plate and phone and set up at the small table in the middle of his kitchen. “I miss you Cora.”  
“I miss you too Derek. If you want I can always fly back over, I don’t need to stay here.”  
“No, you wanted to stay with a big pack. I’m not going to take that away from you. I just miss the sounds of family running around.” Cora sighed and Derek stopped mid bite.  
“Derek, if you miss the sound so much rebuild the house and invite the pack to move in. You could add in more rooms, make the house bigger. I’m sure the house could be full of little pups running around and pissing you off in a matter of no time. I could even come and help on school breaks; it would be nice to see the house in its glory again. Talk to Scott about it, I’m positive he could get the whole pack roped into helping.” Derek chewed on his sandwich, thinking over Cora’s words when he heard the door click open on the other line.  
“Cora, are you going to watch the movie or not?” Derek swallowed and picked up his phone, listening to the voice. “We’re all waiting.” He could hear her pull the phone away from her mouth.  
“I’ll be right there James, hold on.”  
“Who’s James?” Derek raised an eyebrow as he listened to a laugh.  
“He’s the alpha’s youngest. Don’t you remember meeting him when I introduced you to the pack?” Cora rolled her eyes as she heard Derek growled, flipping James off as he continued to laugh. “He’s not going to be a problem Derek, I promise. I’ll call you later; tell everyone I said ‘hi’ and if Stiles does see Laura, mom and all of them. Make sure they know I miss them.” Cora hung up and Derek looked at the screen, trying to remember which one James was and if he’d tried hitting on his sister in the short time he’d been around. His phone vibrated with a text from Cora.  
Talk to Scott in the morning, and then get started on plans for the house.  
Derek finished eating, setting the plate in the sink before heading towards his bedroom.

Stiles woke with a migraine the next morning, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stumbled downstairs to get some aspirin.  
“Are you up to going to school this morning, son?” Stiles looked sleepily over at his dad as he shook three aspirin into the palm of his hand along with his Adderall.  
“I’ll be fine dad. I’m sure Scott and everyone will make sure I don’t fall over when I’m walking down the hall, don’t worry.” Swallowing the pills Stiles grabbed a piece of toast before heading back upstairs to get dressed.  
When Stiles pulls into the parking lot he’s surrounded instantly by pack, all of them grinning at him as he tries not to fall on his face getting out. Giving a smile back he shoulders his bag and starts walking.  
“Where were you last night I stopped by and you weren’t in your room.” Scott’s grin disappeared into a frown as he walked next to Stiles, everyone else falling back.  
“I went out.” Might as well stick to the truth as much as he could since he hadn’t mastered lying to a werewolf yet. “If you’d texted me before I snuck out I would’ve been around.” Stiles looked behind them, looking over the pack and frowning when he saw Allison. “What’s wrong with Allison? Did something happen?” Scott turned to look, already moving towards her, concern obvious on his face.  
“Allison, is something wrong?” Stiles walked over, waiting for Allison to respond, watching as she looked over at Isaac and Lydia before looking back at Allison.  
“I had a nightmare of sorts. It was nothing serious.” Allison smiled, waving her hand as if there wasn’t anything wrong.  
“Allison, you said that Kate was in your nightmare. And that you woke up with a knife hidden under your pillow, tell me how that’s not serious?” Lydia stepped forward, crossing her arms.  
“Wait, you had a dream about Kate and woke up with a knife under your pillow?” Stiles watched as Allison nodded and he took a deep breath. Shit, this couldn’t be good. His heart rate picked up and the werewolves turned to look at him.  
“Are you okay Stiles?” Isaac leaned forward, brows creased with worry.  
“Fine. I’m fine, we’ll talk about your dream at lunch Allison.” Stiles patted Isaac on the shoulder as he passed.  
Okay, so they didn’t talk about Allison’s dream at lunch. Mostly because Stiles left before then, claiming a migraine and headed out towards the preserve and the winding road to the Hale house. Stiles parked a few yards away, just in case Derek was around doing who knows what. Walking forward Stiles readjusted his bag before stuffing his hands in his pockets, eyes roaming for any ghosts.  
“Stiles? Shouldn’t you be in school?” Turning around Stiles smiled at Paige as she crossed her arms, waiting.  
“I should be in school but I left with a migraine. I wanted to meet Derek’s family before I brought him back here and I wanted to ask Marissa about being a Medium, she might be able to explain some things.” Paige sighed, motioning for him to walk with her towards the burnt shell of a house.  
“You’re going to have to be careful, they’re usually hiding out in the basement. Though, we might see Laura when we walk in. She doesn’t like the basement very much.” Paige walked through the doorway, Stiles close behind and scanning the place. “Laura? I’ve got a guest, he wants to talk to Marissa.”  
“What does he want to talk to my aunt for?” The voice sounded from upstairs and the pair exchanged a glance before Stiles moved towards the base of the stairs.  
“I wanted to ask her about being a Medium. You see I’ve just come across my powers and I kind of need to figure out what my powers can do so that Derek doesn’t have another breakdown like he did yesterday. Plus, I promised Cora that I’d talk to the Hale family.” Stiles waited, listening to the floorboards creak under feet, watching as a dusty haired brunette stepped out from the left. Her arms hung at her sides as she stood at the top of the stairs, dark grey tank top and blue jeans hugging every curve, black boots laced up to mid-calf.  
“You’re that kids Human. Scott’s Human.” She at least seemed nicer than Derek and Cora combined when face-to-face.  
“I’m not anyone’s ‘Human’. I’m just a human who happens to be part of a werewolf pack, nothing special.” Laura grinned and started walking down the stairs.  
“Except you are special Stiles. You can see ghosts, what else can you do? Well other than piss off my brother.” Stiles glared, moving out of the way as Laura stepped onto the floor, standing next to him, just an inch shorter. “You smell nice.” Laura leaned closer, sniffing at his neck.  
“Laura, leave him alone. He came here to talk to your aunt, not to be harassed.” Laura looked over at her shoulder towards the brunette standing a few feet away. “I’m sorry about my daughter Stiles, I’m Talia. Marissa will be right up, she hasn’t met another Medium in a while so she’s kind of overwhelmed.”  
“That’s all right, I did kind of come by unannounced. Is there a place we’ll be talking or is here good?” Laura had moved to stand next to Paige, over near the front door.  
“We could move outside.” Laura perked up, a smile lighting up her face much the same way it did when Derek would give a rare smile. “That way there’ll be more room if Marissa tells him certain things about his powers that he would want to test.”  
“Outside it is.” Stiles gave her a twitch of his lips as he passed, not missing the extra body that followed them. “You must be Marissa, it’s nice to meet the person who married Peter.” Marissa gave a sad smile as she shook Stiles’ outstretched hand.  
“You’re a lot more powerful than I was at your age. I could only ever hear ghosts, but you can see them too.” Marissa circled Stiles, grey eyes roving over him as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. “There’s a possibility for you to be open to possession that you’d be able to control with practice.” Laura stepped forward, smiling.  
“I call possessing him first!” Stiles watched with wide brown eyes as Laura’s ghost ran at him and collided. Stiles’ flew back, landing in a heap on the ground.  
“Wow, Stiles are you okay?” Talia, Marissa and Paige all surrounded him, watching as his body stirred and sat up, holding his head. “Stiles?”  
“Yeah, he’s a little surprised right now. So I’ve got 100% control, damn his head hurts.” Stiles’ head lifted, warm brown eyes flashing golden as he looked at everyone.  
“Laura you can’t just possess people without their permission!” Marissa glared as the internal conflict between who would control Stiles’ body took place.  
A smile spread across Stiles’ face as he stood. “This should be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your honest opinions about Laura, even though you didn't get much on her, just do it.


	6. Chapter 6

“Laura Hale you get out of that boy right now, he did not agree to you taking control of his body.” Stiles rolled his gold eyes at Marissa as he held up a finger.  
“Shh Aunt Marissa. Stiles is trying to take control, he wants you guys to be quiet.” Marissa huffed, crossing her arms and looking over at Talia who crouched down in front of the human.  
Stiles glared at Laura from where he stood, watching her walk around, thoughts floating around his head. It was weird to actually see the thoughts in his head, to see another person’s thoughts and he knew they were Laura’s too.  
“You didn’t have to run at me like that, if you’d asked nicely I might have let you possess me to test Marissa’s theory out, y’know.” Laura looked over, scoffing as she picked through Stiles’ brain. “Stop touching things. Let’s just see what we can do while you’re here. You can transform into a wolf right?” Laura’s eyes widened a fraction before darkening.  
“How’d you know that?” Stiles scratched at the back of his head, not looking at Laura.  
“Scott and I kind of dug up your body. So can we see if it works?” Stiles stepped forward and looked Laura in the eye. “We can scare Derek when I bring him over.” That got a smile on Laura’s face and she took a deep breath before stripping off her clothes, Stiles’ face heating up. “Oh my god! What are you doing?” He turned around and heard Laura laugh before it turned into a heavy panting. “Did it work?” When he turned back Laura was a dark brown wolf, pink tongue lolling out of her mouth.  
Talia, Marissa and Paige all stared wide-eyed at what used to be Stiles. In his place was a wolf, obviously Laura’s from the frown on Talia’s face. His clothes lay at his feet and Paige’s face still had a hint of a blush.  
“Okay Laura, time to let Stiles take back control.” The wolf whined, looking up at Talia with one grey eye and one brown eye.  
“Stiles, focus on being the driving force inside your own head until Laura’s just a whisper in the background. But let her shift back first and put your clothes back on before you try regaining anything back.” Marissa advised, eyes traveling over the brown wolf.  
Laura changed back, Stiles adverting his eyes away as she put her clothes back on.  
“All right Stiles. Do what Aunt Marissa told you and gain control back because I feel like running for several miles.” Stiles looked back up, brown eyes hardening with determination as he slowed down his breathing.  
It was weird having to take control of his own mind when he knew that Laura had just been in control of all his actions seconds before. Stiles’ body knew that he was supposed to be able to move his limbs the way he wanted but they were being told what to do by something foreign. He worked his way – starting with his fingers and toes – through every muscle in his body severing Laura’s ties until the only one she had was the one keeping her inside, she was still possessing him but Stiles had what seemed to be more control of his body than he had before.  
Stiles looked at Talia, smile stretching across his face as he felt a tingling on his hairline.  
“Stiles, you took back control pretty quick.” Marissa smiled at him, throwing her arm over his shoulder.  
“Really? It felt like it took forever.” Stiles sighed, starting to feel exhausted. He looked over at Paige who was staring at him with her eyebrows raised when he gasped, a painful sensation in his chest.  
“Shit, I’m sorry Stiles. I didn’t think it’d hurt you.” Laura stood in front of him with a frown set onto her face.  
“I think that’s enough for Stiles today, don’t you think Marissa?” Talia looked over at her sister in-law who nodded in return. “I’m sure Stiles has homework from the classes he did attend today, so he can go and do those on the porch. No distracting him Laura. Paige, keep an eye on my daughter please.” Paige nodded while Laura rolled her eyes, pulling Stiles along with her to sit on the porch steps.  
“Paige could you get Stiles’ bag? Thank you!” Laura called over her shoulder as Paige made her way over to where Stiles had dropped his bag when Laura possessed him. “So, I’d say you come over here every day after school and you can learn to control your powers and use them to your advantage. Then, we could work on telling Derek that you’ve already met us.” Laura smiled, digging through Stiles’ school bag, handing him what he asked her for. She stopped, pulling out a torn journal. “What’s this supposed to be?”  
“It’s a revised bestiary. I decided since it seems we’re going to need it more often than not I should put into English so everyone else can understand it as well as put in the monsters that aren’t in there yet. I’ve slowly been putting it onto the computer but that’s just where it’s when I’ve been at school and remembered something.” Stiles shrugged, glancing back at his calculus book.  
Paige settled down next to Laura as she flipped through the spiral, a frown creasing between her eyebrows.  
“You’re really good at drawing Stiles. This actually looks a lot like Derek.” Laura traced her nail over the sketch. Stiles looked over at her and smiled.  
“I did one for every member of the pack but it only happened because I got bored in Harris’s class. I started an entry for all of them really in my journal.” Stiles dug through the bag at his feet, pulling out an almost pristine journal save for a few scratches across the cover. “This one details each member of the pack and what they do. The only one’s I’ve finished are Erica’s and Boyd’s, and I’m halfway done with Jackson’s.” Paige flipped through the journal, looking up at Stiles and then back down at the pages in deep concentration.  
“Were you always this good at drawing?” Paige flipped through to the last entry a picture of Cora greeting her and Laura snatched it from her.  
“I guess. I got bored before the Alpha pack came and decided any future pack members should know who ran the pack before.” Stiles shrugged and went back to finishing the math problem he had been working on. The trio sat in silence for a few minutes as Paige and Laura looked through Stiles’ things.  
“How come you’re not in here? You’re part of the pack.” Laura furrowed her eyebrows, grey eyes questioning.  
“I can’t draw myself. Because everyone has a perceived idea when it comes to what they look like so that when other people look at the picture they might not see that self-portrait as the artist. Which is why the pack hasn’t seen this yet, other than the fact that it’s not finished. I still have to add in Aiden and Ethan and add in Lydia’s being a banshee.”  
Three hours later had Paige and Laura settled on either side of Stiles and helping him with his homework when his phone vibrated. Pulling it out he checked the screen and paled slightly.  
“What’s wrong?” Laura peeks over at the screen and frowns.  
Where are you? Scott says he hasn’t seen you since Econ.  
“Shit, why can’t I just be left alone like before Derek came back?” Stiles slumped against one of the posts connecting from the roof to the porch. He watched as Laura turned her head towards the road.  
“I guess I shouldn’t mention that Derek’s headed this way then and he seems kind of pissed.” Stiles groaned, shoving everything back into his bag and walking over to his jeep.  
“I was supposed to come here with Derek in a few days. It’s no use telling him I haven’t talked to you guys now.” Stiles threw his bag in the back seat and looked back at the house. Talia and Marissa stood on the porch, Laura and Paige standing just a few feet away from his jeep as the shiny black camaro pulled up next to him, the door slamming shut as Derek got out.  
“What the hell are you doing here? I thought we agreed that we weren’t coming here until Friday.” Stiles groaned as Derek slammed him against the driver’s door of his jeep.  
“Stiles, do you mind if I talk with my brother?” Laura stepped closer, grey eyes as hard as stone as she glared at her brother.  
“Be my guest, he isn’t going to listen to me.” Stiles watched as Derek opened his mouth to ask a question before Laura possessed him, pushing him away easily.  
“What the fuck? Stiles?” Laura sighed, looking at Derek as her eyes flashed gold.  
“It’s not nice to slam people into things Der. Especially not fragile humans like Stiles. You didn’t like it when I slammed you into things when we were younger so don’t do it to other people.” Laura and Stiles both watched as Derek took in the conversation. “Der, it’s me. Laura. Stiles came here today and we found out he can be possessed, isn’t that great? Well minus the part where something bad could always have the chance to possess him and Stiles might not be able to control it. But that’s what I’m here for.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he listened to Laura talk with his voice.  
“Laura? Get out of Stiles!” Derek’s eyes flashed blue as he growled his grip tightening around Stiles’ arm.  
“Stiles is still a human and if I leave now he could very well still have a bruise with the way you’re gripping his arm, now let go.” Laura smacked Derek’s hand away, pulling off the hoodie Stiles was wearing and watching as the bruise faded. “Now I’ll get out of Stiles, so long as you stop hurting him.” Laura poked Stiles’ finger into Derek’s chest before stepping out of Stiles.  
“Shit that still hurts.” Stiles placed a hand on the hood of his jeep as he glared at Laura. “We are going to have to find a less painful way of doing that.”  
“Stiles, let Derek chaperone you home and I’ll see you tomorrow. No more skipping school though.” Laura patted Stiles on the cheek before walking back towards the house.  
“I’ll see all of you later.” Stiles waved before opening the driver’s door only to have it slammed shut. “Jesus Christ! Derek you could have killed me!”  
“There’s been plenty of chances to let you die Stiles and I haven’t let them happen. Even now that won’t happen.” Derek frowned. Groaning Stiles turned back towards Derek and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“What’s wrong Derek?”  
“We agreed you wouldn’t come here until later. In case anything happened that you wouldn’t be able to control. Like meeting Laura.” Stiles glanced over to where Laura sat on the porch at her mother’s feet.  
“It’s like he doesn’t trust you Laura.” Paige laughed as Laura snarled at her.  
“Paige made sure Laura didn’t do anything Derek. Plus, your mom and Marissa were around too. Now can I go home?” Stiles opened the jeep’s door again, sliding onto the seat quickly before shutting the door. He watched Derek glance at the house before starting his jeep and pulling away.  
Stiles looked in his rearview mirror just before the Hale house would have left his sight. Derek was still standing in the yard, Laura and Talia standing close to him even though Derek wouldn’t be able to see them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait but life got in the way. College, friends, tumblr, etc. I said I was going to find time to write on the weekends but that's when I was reading fanfiction and now I have both new Pokemon games too. So, hopefully I'll get the chapter after this one out with a shorter break in between.

Stiles was pretty much left alone by the pack for two weeks, coasting through the school day on autopilot and then gunning his jeep towards the Hale house to work with Melissa and Laura. Derek had tagged along the last two days, talking to Laura when Stiles was to tired to fight for control anymore. Today was supposed to be the same routine except for when he pulled up the house Scott stood on the porch, arms crossed and talking to Derek who was scowling. Killing the engine Stiles pushed open the door and walked up to the steps, looking up at the werewolves who had stopped their conversation when Stiles was within hearing range.  
“What brings you here Scott?” Scott looked down at Stiles as the boy put his hands in his pockets.  
“The pack wanted to know what you were up to, we’re all worried about you. You’ve smelled different ever since you left halfway through school two weeks ago. Whatever you and Derek are doing, you can tell me. I’ll support you no matter what Stiles, you know that.” Scott climbed down the steps and put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.  
“We’re not doing anything Scott. It just turned out after my stint in the pool I have a magic power.” Scott looked at Stiles, clearly not believing him. “Did you want me to come to you when I found out and tell you, ‘Hey Scott, I can see dead people. Now I’m hanging with Laura and Marissa Hale learning how to control a possession.’ Is that what you wanted? I’m sorry Scott, I really am. These past two weeks have been really strenuous between getting to talk to my mom again, dealing with Laura and the fact that Kate could possibly hurt people I care about really isn’t helping.” Scott crossed his arms, staring at his best friend. Stiles groaned and glanced around, trying to think of a way to convince him. “Did you know Laura remembers the time we got Derek arrested? When we dug up her body? She thought we were stupid thinking that Derek would kill his sister.” He paused as Laura spoke and shook his head. “She would also like to comment on your jaw line but I don’t feel comfortable repeating it. Or any of what she’s saying, stop Laura! Derek’s going to kill me if I actually repeat that shit.”  
“Are you sure it’s not a side effect from you hitting your head?” Stiles glared at Scott before smiling.  
“My mom wants to know if you were being safe with Allison and if your mom yelled at you about the almost empty box of condoms.” Scott stiffened, looking behind him to see no one there.  
“I never told you that Stiles.”  
“No, but my mom likes to keep tabs on you. So, did Melissa yell at you or not? We’re all curious.” Stiles smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “C’mon I’ve got work to do here.” Stiles walked passed Scott, rolling his eyes as Scott shook his head before following him up to the porch again. “Laura, do you think it would be okay if Scott stuck around for training today?”  
“Laura’s here? What does she look like?” Stiles glanced back at Derek who was scowling then towards Laura who was smirking.  
“Would it be okay Laura?”  
“C’mon Stiles, what does Laura look like?” Scott shook Stiles, pouting. Derek was growling behind them and Paige was trying to smother a laugh.  
 _“He can stay, we can surprise him with you turning into a wolf. You brought an extra change of clothes, right?” Laura’s smirk grew as she took a step forwards._  
“Derek, back seat, now.” Stiles pulled his arm out of Scott’s grip just as Laura jumped at him.  
Laura opened Stiles’ eyes, blinking up and staring at the ceiling of the porch she sat up. “Shit, probably should have given him a bit of a warning before I did that. Hi Scott. Do we got a surprise for you.” Laura smiled before rolling her neck back.  
“Stiles? What are you talking about?” Scott looked at Stiles as his eyes flashed gold for a second before resuming their normal hazel.  
“Scott, you might want to take a step back.” Derek strode up the stairs, bag slung over his shoulder as he looked at Stiles.  
Laura winked before shifting into a wolf, pieces of fabric floating to the ground.  
“Holy shit! Since when has Stiles been able to do that?!” Scott moved backwards, into the wall behind him and stared over at the wolf. The wolf huffed and rolled its eyes.  
“Obviously not Stiles. That’s Laura, she’s been taking possession of Stiles for the past two weeks so he can practice taking and giving control of his body. But we’ve discovered that Stiles can take control of the wolf too although it takes up more of his concentration.” Scott and Derek watched as the brown wolf strode forward, hazel and grey eyes focused on Derek. “Don’t even think about it Laura, Stiles, whichever one of you is in control. I don’t feel like being slobbered over today.”  
In Stiles’ mind Laura and Stiles shared a look before nodding.   
The wolf pounced, slamming Derek onto the wood of the porch and licking stripe after stripe of saliva onto Derek’s face. Scott stared wide-eyed as he watched Derek try to push the wolf off him to no avail it was firmly planted. Hind paws on the floor on either side of Derek’s hips and front paws on his chest, keeping him pinned to the ground.  
“Are you going to just stand there or try to convince them off me?” Derek growled as Laura-and-Stiles-Wolf continued to lick his face.  
Scott took a step forward only to have the wolf snap at his hand before going back to licking Derek’s face.  
Stiles was laughing as he looked at Derek’s pained face, Laura was grinning, slapping a hand to Stiles’ back.  
 _“Laura, Stiles! Get off Derek right now, that’s not what we’re here for.” Talia’s voice hit their ears and the wolf stepped off, sitting down and glaring in her direction._  
Derek sat up wiping at his face, staring at the front door, where he assumed someone had appeared since the wolf was looking that way.  
“What was the plan for today Derek?” Scott asked, watching as Laura-and-Stiles-Wolf walked towards Derek and gently bit his hand, leading him towards the grass.  
“Stiles is supposed to be taking control of the wolf long enough to win a battle. But since he could only keep his concentration for two seconds yesterday he’ll still only be ‘fighting’ one person. So just stay there.”  
The wolf snorted, letting go of Derek’s hand and moving back several steps.  
Stiles took a deep breath looking at Laura who nodded at him. Concentrating Stiles focused on taking control but keeping Laura’s wolf still in place. After yesterday he knew that the wolf needed have as much attention as taking back control did. Stiles was sure that Derek had left so suddenly yesterday because of the fact that he wasn’t able to focus and shifted, naked right in front of him.  
Derek watched as the grey eye turned hazel and shifted, moving into a fighting stance as Stiles sprang at him.  
The pair was able to practice for almost an hour before Stiles’ control was starting to slip. Derek moved backwards when Stiles started whining, retreating towards the tree line, tail and head down.  
 _“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Laura looked over at the boy, his hands rubbing his temples._  
“I’m getting the worst headache. Could you get me dressed? If I hold onto the controls anymore I’m going to be naked in front of everyone again.” Stiles pouted, wincing as a wave of nausea rolled over him.  
“Yeah, I’ll move us into the trees with the bag but you’re dressing yourself sweetheart. I’ve dressed you one time to many and we’re not even related.” Stiles looked over at her, hazel eyes clouding with pain.  
“I haven’t take you out on a date yet either and we’ve both seen one another naked.” Laura smirked before projecting her presence through Stiles’ mind.  
Scott and Derek watched as Laura-and-Stiles-Wolf daintily picked up the backpack before heading off to the trees.  
“What’s wrong with Stiles?” Scott glanced over at Derek who adverted his eyes from the place where Stiles was most likely changing.  
“I’m not sure, but when Stiles comes back we can ask my aunt if she knows anything about what happened.” Derek’s grey eyes were staring at the ground and Scott shifted uncomfortably until they heard Stiles’ familiar heartbeat and his voice, arguing.  
“I don’t know what happened Laura. All I do know is that I want to take several aspirin and go to bed the minute I get home.” There was a pause, “Why the hell did you take us back so far? Peeping Toms? Seriously? Both Scott and Derek aren’t interested in staring at me naked.” His footsteps picked up and he broke through the copse of trees. “Why are you laughing? Nothing I said was funny!”  
“So you don’t know why you were whining?” Scott walked forward to meet halfway with Stiles who looked like he was about to throw up. “Derek was saying maybe his aunt might know what happened.” Scott’s brown eyes turned towards Derek, still standing where they had left him.  
“Shut up Laura. Yeah, I suppose we could ask Marissa.” Stiles looked towards his jeep before climbing up the steps and walking through the front door, Scott following, Derek going after a moment’s hesitation. “Hey, Marissa? Do you know anything about extreme headaches – migraines – and nausea while being possessed?” Stiles was looking up at the banister above him.  
“What’d she say?” Scott slid up on Stiles’ left, following Stiles’ gaze to where Marissa must be.  
“That it’s more than likely just my body adjusting to having to focus on things I hadn’t done before,” Stiles turned to look at Derek, lurking behind them. “She says that you should have listened to what she said yesterday about having me take it slow. Laura’s basically saying the same thing but more colorful.”  
“Fine. We’ll start slow. Tomorrow.” Derek growled, throwing a glare around the whole room just to be sure that he would glare at her before leaving.  
“On that note, we should all go home. I’m exhausted. I’ll see everyone tomorrow. ‘Bye!” Stiles gave a half-hearted wave before pushing Scott towards the front door. “Do I need to give you a ride home since you obviously ran here?”  
“I can run back, just go home and get some sleep. You look like you’re about ready to fall over.” Scott smiled, ushering Stiles to his jeep and making sure he made it out of the reserve before heading home himself.

Stiles had stopped by the Beacon Hills Library to do some quick research, one on Mediums and the other for a history project. When he’d finally got the necessary information for his history project and turning up nada for Mediums it was the sun was already setting.  
Five blocks away from his house, Stiles was changing the radio station, glancing up at the road every few seconds when a woman ran onto the street. Eyes wide Stiles stomped on the brakes and came skidding to a halt. Dark brown hair covered the woman’s face and Stiles tried to slow down his heart.  
She raised a hand, pushing her hair out of her face and blocking the glare from his headlights before turning to smile at him.  
Stiles’ heart stopped and jumpstarted again, skyrocketing as he met the dark brown eyes of a smiling Jennifer Blake. He fumbled trying to find the gas pedal, glancing quickly downwards to find it. When he looked back up Jennifer was gone and Stiles had the beginnings of a panic attack starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the next chapter you could check out one of my other stories. You don't have to, it's just a highly appreciated suggestion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman reference.  
> There's like a lot of italicizing in this chapter bro.

Derek stumbled mid-run and looked around, trying to place the erratic heartbeat that had reached his ears.  
 _“I can’t breathe. Oh my god, breathe.”_ Stiles. Derek turned towards the sound of Stiles’ short breaths and ran.

Stiles’ knuckles were stark white as he gripped his steering wheel, pressing his forehead against it and trying to control each breath he took. Glancing at the clock over his radio he’d been sitting here for a good twenty minutes since Jennifer had disappeared having a panic attack. His door was thrown open and he jumped, heart racing even faster as he looked to see who had almost ripped the door of its hinges.  
“Stiles, are you okay?” Derek’s eyes roamed over Stiles, trying to find what was wrong with him.  
“I’m having a panic attack.” Stiles glared, still trying to focus on calming down when Derek grabbed both his hands.  
“Listen to me Stiles, breath with me.” Derek took a long exaggerated breath in and then released it slowly, Stiles doing his best to copy Derek. “That’s it, just breath.” Stiles was staring down at their hands where Derek still hadn’t let go, his thumb stroked over the pulse point in his wrist. “Stiles? What happened?”  
“I-I thought I saw something.” Derek raised an eyebrow, trying to get Stiles to look at him without moving his hands. “I thought I saw Jennifer, but when I looked back from freaking out about the gas pedal missing she was gone. What are you doing here anyway?”  
Derek’s thumb stopped moving and he looked down, quickly removing his hands and looking back up at Stiles. “Move.” Stiles stared. “Move.” Derek started to climb into the seat. Stiles scrambled over the console to the passenger’s side, watching as Derek started up his jeep and drove towards the Stilinski house.  
When Derek pulled up the driveway he stopped the car and handed the keys to Stiles. “Inside.” Derek opened his door and walked to the other side of the jeep, Stiles staring at him the whole time.  
“Are we doing one word communication now? You know I’m not very good at that.” Derek scowled indicating for Stiles to open the door. “Fine.” Opening the car door he stomped passed Derek to the front door. “Are you going to come in or are you going to leave me alone?” Derek’s grey eyes swept the neighborhood before following. “Do you want anything? I think we might have some hot cocoa mix in the back of the cupboard or we have coffee…” Stiles trailed off looking down at his shoes as he walked towards the kitchen.  
Derek reached his hand out, grabbing the back of Stiles’ shirt and pulling him towards the stairs. “You should get some sleep, you look like you’re about to fall over. You don’t need another trip to the hospital.” Derek’s lip twitched upwards slightly as Stiles looked at him with large honey brown eyes before he nodded.  
“Though, if I sleep I might just have a nightmare.” Stiles’ shoulders slumped but he made his way towards his room, kicking off his shoes as he went. Hesitating slightly Derek followed after him. “Bring back memories of what she did and Gerard, _fuck_.” Stiles mumbled the last part but Derek still heard it, his lips pulling into a tight light as he heard Stiles collapse onto his bed.

_Stiles woke up on cement. Hands fumbling towards his pocket to search for his phone when a faint laugh hit his ears. Shutting his eyes the boy counted to ten, taking a deep breath on every even number before opening his eyes. The face before him was grotesque, skin covering part of her face; one eye permanently rolled back, stringy brown hair and a smile. It all kind of reminded him of Two-Face. He recoiled instantly and the face laughed, blinking slowly._  
 _“What’s the matter Stilinski? Afraid of ghosts?” Two-Face moved away. Okay Two-Face was a girl, a dead girl who knew his name. Well,_ great. _“I thought you’d be used to ghosts by now, with all that time you spend with the Hales.” Two-Face disappeared and the air felt sticky all of a sudden._  
 _Stiles went back to searching frantically for his phone when the laugh reached him again. “You don’t have your phone? Well aren’t you in trouble.” He could hear the smile in the words; hear how giddy Two-Face was at the fact that he didn’t have his phone. “Poor baby Jedrzej, the boy who runs with wolves seems to run alone tonight.” Stiles froze at his name and opened his mouth to speak when something brushed across his ankle. “No talking Jedrzej, we wouldn’t want to wake any monstrous wolves when ghosts have come to play. Just silence. Silence.” Two-Face appeared feet from him, pointing her fingers in a gun shape at him. “Wouldn’t you say silence speaks the most? When people are around silence they always seem to notice more, but no one’s noticed your silence. No matter how many words you say in company, you’re always so silent.” Stiles felt something wrap around his ankle and tried to pull his leg away. Two-Face was fluttering her right hand about as another hand wrapped around one of his wrists. “Do you want to have some fun playing in the silence Jedrzej?” Stiles shook his head as his other ankle was pinned down. “But I brought you a friend, she asked to be here _personally,_ _you should know that.”_  
 _“Stiles. Tell me, how’s Derek?” Stiles froze, last remaining free limb being forced down by a black leather boot._ _

Derek leaned over the younger boy, shaking him as he listened to Stiles’ heart accelerate. “Stiles wake up. You need to wake up.” Derek shook Stiles a little rougher only to have the boy shoot into a sitting position and smacking his forehead against Derek’s nose.  
“Shit! Fuck what the _hell_ were you doing? Dammit that hu-” Stiles stopped, fingertips pressed to his forehead as he looked at Derek. “I can talk! Holy shit! Please tell me I’m awake and not in some kind of dream.” Derek pressed his fingers to his nose, repositioning it with only a small twitch of his eye.  
“I wish _I_ was dreaming, that hurt. What were you dreaming about? Jennifer or Gerard?” Stiles looked around the room, ignoring Derek’s questions he sprung from his bed and moved towards the window, looking outside. “What are you doing?”  
“I was having a nightmare about Two-Face.” Stiles scrubbed a hand over his hair and looked over at Derek.  
“From Batman?” Derek’s eyebrows shot up in question.  
“Kind of. But, Two-Face was a girl and knew my name and could like control something I couldn’t see! _And_ she invited Kate along which wasn’t fair at all. But, um, thanks for waking me up I guess. Who knows what she would have done to me had I stuck around any longer.” Stiles glanced back towards his bed before sighing. “I’m going to go back to sleep, I’m way to tired to try and pull an all-nighter so I’ll see you tomorrow.” Moving towards his dresser Stiles pulled out his pajamas and turned around to still see Derek staring at him. “Are you going to leave? I’m sure I’ll be fine now so you can go back home or something.” Stiles looked at the window and back at Derek who sighed and headed towards the door.  
“Call me if something happens at least.” Derek growled before closing the door.  
“Right after I call Laura.” Stiles grumbled and Derek rolled his eyes.  


Stiles fell back onto his bed, dressed in his pajamas. He was exhausted. Exhausted and frightened. He had no idea who Two-Face could possibly be or even why she’d appeared and with _Kate_ of all people. Taking a deep breath he pulled his comforter around him and closed his eyes, hoping he wasn’t going back. 

_“You left before we could finish our game Jedrzej. I didn’t even get to introduce myself. I thought you were raised better than that.” Two-Face was sitting on his bed, half her mouth pulled down into a frown as she looked at him. “I guess manners just go away when you die and come back but Peter didn’t seem to have any to really begin with.” Two-Face stood and strode towards his bookcase, glancing back at him only once when he felt something brush his arm. “My friends weren’t very happy with you Jedrzej. So I’m going to let them play with you, okay? Kate can have her fun later.” Something wrapped around his neck and Stiles’ breath stuttered as his hands scrabbled to rip it away only to come into contact with his own skin. “You don’t even know what it’s like in your own mind anymore, it’s all changed since your sacrifice. You don’t know why your mind is hurting you,” Two-Face watched as a gash formed on the boy’s cheek “You don’t know who saved you from dying a second time. No one will tell poor Jedrzej anything.” Another gash appeared on his forearm and Stiles opened his mouth to scream. “I told you, silence is important.” She rolled her good eye and watched as gash after gash made its way onto the boys skin. “But when they’re done having their fun, I’ll let you in on a secret.” Stiles panted as whatever was scarring him paused and he glared over at Two-Face. “I’ll tell you who I am. You can go back to your fun.” She waved her hand loftly and went back to perusing Stiles’ book selection as another silent scream passed his lips._

Derek was trying his best to fall asleep; he’d taken a shower and was now staring up at the ceiling trying to shut down his senses. 

_Two-Face looked up from the book in her hand and towards Stiles, his face glistening with blood when the light came through the window. Whatever was holding Stiles down was slowly letting go and he took a deep breath, wincing. “Oh, they’re done. Are you feeling okay Jedrzej?” Two-Face set down her book and walked towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder. “You can talk now, you’ve been silent long enough.”_  
 _“Fuck you.” Stiles wheezed as Two-Face squeezed his shoulder as she smiled at him. “Can I wake up now?”_  
 _She laughed and waved her hand over him, gashes disappearing. “I never said you weren’t awake. Now, I promised I’d tell you who I am didn’t I?” Two-Face helped him sit up and shoved her hands in her pockets. “I’m the darkness inside of you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone let's thank my friend Lexi for telling me to add a bit more before I posted this. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
